Unova High
by marissa275
Summary: The story of a group that didn't seem like they'd come together, but they did.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon

Vanessa's POV

Today. I'm going to school. It's first day of junior year. While I walked down the hall with Eevee, fellow classmen were saying hello. Fellow drama people, jocks and cheerleaders, even goths. Then I saw her, Tess Carson, the skater girl, skate down the halls with her sableye and haunter. I felt bad for her I knew , the history teacher for Seniors was coming down the hall.

Mr. Brooks gave Tess a dentention.

I then saw Anthony Escobar, one of the schools best deliqients, watch go into his room. I had to watch what would happen. Even though, I'm the niece of the principal. When Mr. Brooks sat in his chair it broke.

Crystalline's POV

I was walking by Mr. Brooks' room when it happened. The whole school already knew Anthony did it. Even us freshmen. Even Ms. McMon. Two kids already had detention. Anthony Escobar for Mr. Brook's chair. Tess Carson for skating in the hall. This was going to be a fun first day of school.

Vanessa McMon- marissa275  
Ms. McMon- marissa275  
Tess Carson- Alice the B-Rabbit  
Mr. Brooks- Alice the B-Rabbit  
Anthony Escobar- Junior the Otaku  
Crystalline Volkova- Futastu

a/n: sorry if this isn't good more coming in next chapter


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon  
A/n: Ocs can be submitted for smaller roles

3rd Person POV

Dorm List  
Red Dorm (Freshmen & Sophomore Boys)  
Duplico Metamorph  
Tony Stewart

...

Black Dorm (Freshmen & Sophomore Girls)  
Shadow Nightlock  
Crystalline Volkova  
...

Blue Dorm (Junior & Senior Boys)  
Crimson Soul  
Anthony Escobar  
Phoenix Blackwing  
Hershel Wile  
Blaine Ryder Wolf  
Blade Stryker Anderson  
Blaze Kingston Anderson

White Dorm (Junior & Senior Girls)  
Vanessa McMon  
Rouge Roulette Fennica  
Tess Carson

...

Duplico POV Setting: Red Dorm

"HELLO!" said a boistorous voice, " I'm Mr. Chowning, the dorm advisor for you sissys!"  
" Now let's see here, we have 27 dorms."  
" Ok Dorm 1, ... and ..."  
" Dorm 2, ... and ..."  
" Dorm 3, ..., ..., and ..."  
" Dorm 4, Duplico Metamorph and Tony Stewart!"

I went to dorm 4 to see that Tony Stewart was already there. On the top bunk, my favorite. But his Absol already made himself comfy.

" Hi," I said, " I'm Duplico Metamorph, your dormmate."

"Tony Stewart" he said.

Shadow POV Setting: Black Dorm

" Hiya girls, I'm Ms. Staley ,your dorm advisor."  
" So, we have 30 dorms."  
" We'll go backwards."  
" Dorm 30, ... and ..."  
" Dorm 29, ..., ..., and ..."  
" Dorm 28, Shadow Nightlock and Crystalline Volkova."

As soon as got their I crashed on a bed. When I woke up I heard, " Hi, I'm Crystalline Volkova."

Duplico Metamorph-Twilightcrystalflame  
Shadow Nightlock-Twilightcrystalflame  
Phoenix Blackwing-Twilightcrystalflame  
Blaine Ryder Wolf-thrilllover39  
Blade Stryker Anderson-thrilllover39  
Blaze Kingston Anderson-thrilllover39  
Rouge Roulette Fennica-thrilllover39  
Tony Stewart-Alice the B-Rabbit  
Hershel Wile-Lord Ice of Termina  
Crimson  
a/n: to be continued


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I'm accepting ocs for smaller parts.

Application

Name:

Gender:

Age:

Pokemon ( min 1 max 2):

Grade ( freshmen, sophomore, junior, senior):

Appearance:

Personality:

PM only. NO EXCEPTIONS!

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon.

Blue Dorm Phoenix POV

I went the Blue Dorm to come face to face with Blaze Anderson, one of the unholy trinity. I hope we get the dorm assignments soon.

" Attention," yelled a man, " I'm Mr. Barsley, your dorm advisor."

He just gave us a list. I was with a double room with the unholy trinity.

White Dorm Tess POV

I walked over to the White Dorm. I saw that goody two-shoes, Vanessa McMon and Rouge Fennica, the student concil president.

" Hello, girls. I'm Mrs. Akers, your dorm advisor."

" I'll just say who got double dorm and the rest can check the list."  
" Vanessa McMon, Rouge Fennica, Tess Carson, and Saphire Knight get the double dorm. Dorm 13."  
  
Dorm 13 Saphire POV

So I got a double dorm with 3 people I don't even know. But they apparently knew each other.

" So," said the one I think is Rouge said, " who wants to play truth or dare."

" I do" said the other two said

" What about you, Saphire?" said Rouge

" Sure" I said

Dorm 13 Vanessa POV

" We should introduce ourselves," I said " I'm Vanessa McMon."

" I'm Tess Carson" Tess said

Rouge said " I'm Rouge Roulette Fennica."

I said, " And we know your Saphire Knight."

A/N: Truth or dare will be me in next chapter. PM me some dares.


End file.
